heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In his cell in Asgard, the older Loki watches the younger version's encounter with Verity Willis, and mocks him. Quickly bored, the old Loki notes his cell has no doors, a sign of how little they trust him. Fortunately for this Loki, he has other means of escape, in this case walking right off the page. As the newer, younger Loki's past is erased, the story of his life fluctuates, leaving massive gaps that the older Loki plans to exploit to their fullest. The first stop on Loki's tour brings him to the distant past, when Odin was young, and the future king had set out to seek his fortune. He quickly flatters the young prince, and the two walk along. Eventually, they met a river, when an otter greets them. Loki instantly kills the otter, skins it, and cooks it. Later, the two reach an inn, and are greatly warmly by its owner, Hriedmar of the Vanir. As they drink, he mentions his third son Otr, a shape-changer, went to get food and had not returned. As Odin realizes what has happened, and tries to leave, Otr's brothers arrive. Loki informs the men who Odin is, causing one brother, named Fafnir, to consider holding him to ransom. His father refuses to barter someone's life for gold. Instead, he commands Loki to fetch enough gold to cover Otrs' skin by dawn, or Odin will be killed. Agreeing, Loki goes to fetch some gold, from Andvari the Dwarf, who constantly guards his horde in the shape of a giant pike, one that cannot be caught by hook or net or spell. So Loki just kills him with a bazooka. In his death throes, Andvari curses the horde to force anyone around it to tell the truth. Loki avoids this side-step by not lying about where and how he got it, and by not keeping the horde. This done, Loki and Odin leave, and as they do, Loki asks Odin to build a box to be locked with five keys, imbued with what power he can find, with a promise that he will return to tell him what to put in the box later. Meanwhile, the gold's curse brings out the true natures of Otr's family, and Fafnir the greedy kills his father and flees with the horde. However, his brother Regin the Vengeful survives, swearing vengeance on his brother and Asgard. To this end he forges a mighty sword, named Gram, while Fafin is consumed by greed, and turned into a dragon. Then, Sigurd the Ever-Glorious enters the story, one day stopping at Regin's inn. Regin, recognizing the hero on sight, talks him around to going after Fafnir, giving him Gram to do the deed. The next day, Sigurd does exactly that. When he returns to the inn with the dragon's heart, a magpie warns him of the curse, as Regin prepares to murder him. Sigurd strikes the man with the sword, and Gram, just as cursed as the gold, reveals a truth to him; that he was a simple killer, and he dies then and there from shock. The magpie counsels Sigurd to eat the dragon's heart, and become a legend, before taking off into the night. Years later, when King Bor of Asgard dies, the magpie, which is in fact Loki, returns and tells Odin to place the sword, left behind by Sigurd when he fled Asgard, into the box, and allow the story of it to grow. And with that, the old Loki returns to his own time. In the present day, Sigurd makes his way to the mountain where his blade was placed, and is annoyed to find it's been stolen by Loki. Therefore, he declares his intent to go and steal it back. | Solicit = • Loki heads back to the dawn of Asgard to join its greatest heroes on a quest for an otter-skin of gold, the heart’s-blood of a dragon... and a certain magical sword. • Meanwhile, Loki does not appear in this issue. • Both these statements are, for once, true. | Notes = * The Fafnir in the flashbacks is explicitly not the same as the other Fafnir, rather it is a predecessor. His blood is noted to contaminate the water it fell into, creating the later Fafnir. * Cul Borson appears in the flashbacks, explicitly named as king of Asgard before Odin. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}